legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War: The Prologue
(The scene opens up in a shipward, owned by the Galactic Empire. Stormtroopers patrol the area. One patrol passes a near by Tie Fighter and they heard beeping.) Stormtrooper 1: You hear that? Stormtrooper 2: Yeah. What is that? (They walk toward the Tie Fighter the beeping getting louder and faster. They find the source of the beeping. A bomb.) Stormtrooper 1: OH SH- (The Tie Fighter explodes taking out the patrol. More patrols come running to investigate. While that's going on a shadowy group sneaks right past them and into a building. The group heads toward a near by computer.) ???: How long do you need? ???: 3, 7 minutes tops. ???: Hope that's enough Hera. Those First Order troops will be back soon. Hera: Just keep your eyes open Sweetie Drops. Gideon, Mitch, you got her back? Gideon: We'll handle everything. (Hera continues her hacking while the group keeps watch. They soon see Stormtroopers coming.) Sweetie Drops: Company. Gideon: Hera? Hera: Taking long then I thought. Hold them off. Mitchell: Right. Shouldn't be too hard. (The Stormtroopers soon arrive) Stormtrooper 3: Its the Resistance! Blast them! (Mitchell and Gideon stay behind cover and shooting at the Stormtroopers.) Gideon: Hera you might want to hurry! We can only hold them back for so long! Hera: Just a little longer Gideon! Sweetie Drops: We're not gonna last! Hera: Almost..... THERE! I got it! Sweetie Drops: Good! (Pulls out radio) We got it! We need extraction! (Hera joins in hold off the Stormtrooper. After a few moments a ship flies and blasts the troopers. It lands and out steps Agent California who stars firing his SAW at any remaining troopers) Cal: Come on let's go! The four board the ship and take off as more troopers arrive. The ship goes into space.) Cal: So you got it? Hera: Right here. Cal: Good then. Lyra: So this should say where he is? Cal: Part of it anyway. But hey, we'll be one step closer then we were before. (The ship takes off to hyper space. They later arrive at the hidden base of the Resistance and the Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance. The crew heads to the command center and there they find General Leia Skywalker and Sunset Shimmer.) Sunset: You're back. Leia: Did you get it? Hera: Its all right ma'am. Kanen: I hope it was worth the risk. Cal: Trust me. It was. Sunset: Let's see then. (They upload the data they collected to the computers. Soon a piece of a map appears) Cal: There it is. Sweetie Bell: So this will tell us where he is? Gideon: Not as it is. We still need a few other pieces. Leia: Then we had better get searching. We have a lot of work ahead of us. Sunset: I'll contact Bender and his team and let them know how it went. (Sunset looks at the hologram.) Sunset: Hang on, Talon. We're coming to save you. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:TheNightKing Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Transcripts